The long wait
by M273252
Summary: Brian Kinney is a 300 year old vampire waiting for the return of his long lost lover, but will they get to be together this time or is their love doomed. All characters belong to Queer as Folks
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
For three hundred and ten years Brian Aiden Kinney has walked the earth as a vampire, he has made many friends during his long life, many of them being vampires themselves, But once their was a mortal man that he loved very much, he was his soul mate but he was taken from him, but thanks to a witch he awaits his lovers return.

Now it's two hundred years later and Brian is about to meet his reincarnated lover, will things work out this time or will fate once again deprive Brian of his one true love?

Present day Pittsburgh, inside Brian's Loft early evening.

Mickey why the FUCK are you lying naked in my bed, Brian yells at him disgusted?  
Michael tries to move seductively up to Brian who is now standing next to the bed but only turns Brian off.  
Come one Brian you know you want me as much as I want you, so come on already, I'm here you're here so lets fuck, come on Brian fuck me into the mattress like I always dreamed you would, Michael replies trying to grab for Brian's crotch, but Brain uses his vampire speed to move out of Michaels reach.  
Michael gets a frustrated look on his face.

Brriiiian, come on, stop pretending and admit you love me as much as I love you, Michael tells a stunned Brian.  
Brian's face goes from one of shock to one of pure anger, the look on his face momentarily frightens Michael.  
Get the FUCK out of my bed and out of my loft NOW, and I want my key back, NO MORE barging in, I don't want you ever in here again, Brian yells at Michael as he picks up and then throws Michael's cloths at him.  
Michael looks at Brian shocked, but then recovers himself and decides Brian is playing hard to get as a game.

Brian come on I'm so horny for you to fuck me, lets stop this game, Michael tells him putting his ass up in the air.  
Brian turns his head in disgust at seeing the most unattractive ass he has ever seen, the smell from it repulses him.

Brian walks over to Michael disgusted and grabs his left arm and violently throws him out of the bed and onto the floor near the entrance to the room.

NOW GET DRESSED MICHAEL and get the FUCK OUT, Brian yells Michael.  
Michael takes his cloths that Brian kicks over to him and he starts to get dressed, then suddenly Michael moves close to Brian and tries to unzip his pants to blow him, but Brian grabs Michael roughly and pulls him to his feet and then he looks into his eyes and he compels him removing all memory of his visit to the loft and compels him to NEVER come there again, Brian also gets back his key.  
Brian leaves the room while Michael gets dressed and goes and pours himself three fingers of beam, which he downs and pours another.

Brian shakes his head as he downs several more shots of beam to trying to remove the Michael naked on his bed.  
Brian shakes his head disgusted as Michael still in a trance like state enters the living room and then goes to the loft door and leaves.

Brian puts down the bottle of beam and thinks, that fucker looks too much like my bastard of a brother Kurt, the idea of me fucking him disgusts me, Brian thinks as he sits on the couch with an empty shot glass in his hand.  
Shit, he's going to be at Babylon tonight, fuck I think I'll stay home tonight and watch a James Dean movie, Brian thinks to himself as gets up and strips the bed completely putting the removed bedding into a large trash bag, then remakes it at Vampire speed with new bedding.

Brian is about to put the movie in to watch when a strange feeling comes over him.  
I have to go to Babylon, I think it might be time at last.  
Brian runs to his room and gets ready to go out.  
That fucker (Michael) better stay away from me tonight or I'll drain him dry, Brian thinks as he gets into his jeep.

At Babylon later that night.  
Briiaann, why won't you fuck me, Michael Novelty asks him in his most whinny sounding voice Brian has ever heard him make?  
Brian looks at Michael trying to think how to make him realize that he's NOT INTERESTED in him as anything more then a FRIEND, he momentarily considers killing him, but then thinks about Debbie whom he loves like a mother.

An image of Michael naked on his bed flashes into Brian's head and he quickly downs another shot of beam.  
Mickey look I explained my feeling to you many times, I DON'T FUCK FRIENDS AND I'm NOT INTERESTED IN YOU EXCEPT AS A FRIEND, Brian yells louder then he planned to causing most of the club to look at him.

Ted and Emmett share a look, of all their human friends Michael is the most whiny and dense human they have ever known in the hundreds of years since they were turned, Michael only hears what he wants to hear and disregards the rest, the only thing that saves him from being drained by Brian is his mother Debbie who is like a mother to all the gay vampires and lead familiar.  
Michael was deemed to immature to be told about vampires despite being surrounded by them.

Emmett looks at the anger growing in Brian's eyes at Michael, and he decides to get him away from him, Emmett talks Michael into dancing with him.  
Brian watches Michael and Emmett go out unto the dance floor and is relieved, thank you Emmett, he thinks to himself.  
Brian and Ted watch amused as Michael tries to dance with Emmett but fails miserably at it with his two left feet.

Ted shakes his head while looking at Michael.  
How can such a great woman like Debbie have had such a fucking dense, asshole and immature idiot of a son like Michael, Ted asks Brian?

Brian just shrugs his shoulders in response not knowing how to answer Ted so instead he orders another shot of beam.  
Better watch out Brian after a couple of bottles you might just get a buzz on, Ted tells him after seeing his friend downing another shot.  
Yeah well I like the burn, besides it makes me feel human.

Brian gets a strange feel again similar to the first one he felt earlier that lead him to change his plans and come to Babylon, it feels stronger.  
Ted notices the odd look on Brian's face and gets concerned when Brian remains quiet.  
Bri you OK, Ted asks him as he places his hand on Brian's shoulder?

Yeah, yeah I'm fine Theodore, it's just a feeling like maybe….. Brian starts to reply reply.  
Ted is about to question Brian when he sees another look on Brian's face a look of hunger.

Brian hunger for blood kicks in, he was so distracted first by Michael earlier at the loft and then the odd feeling he get that lead him to Babylon that he forgot to feed, Brian quickly scans the club for a trick.  
Brian selects his trick and approaches him and they go up to his private fuck room near his office together to fuck and for Brian to feed.  
Brian fucks the trick hard and fast, then he drinks almost two pints of the tricks blood, and he compels the tricks to forget that he feed from him; Brian watches the trick rejoin his friends and smirks when he hears the trick boast that the Stud of Liberty Ave FUCKED him.

Brian gets the strange feeling again now stronger then before.  
Why do I feel like this tonight, why am I thinking of HIM TONIGHT, could it be time at last, could I finally see him again and have him in my arms again where he belongs, Brian thinks as he scans the dance floor looking for a particular blonde haired twink.

Meanwhile outside the club  
Justin Taylor and Daphne Chambers have just arrived and are waiting in line to get into Babylon, Justin has plans for this evening, he plans it to be the night he looses his gay virginity to the dark haired man he hopes is there tonight.

At the bar.  
Emmett and Michael rejoin Ted and stand there quietly drinking waiting for Brian to return, Michael in particular waits, having ignored his being turned down by Brian earlier.  
Ted and Emmett look at Michael and Emmett shakes his head.

Michael honey listen it's not going to happen, not now, not EVER, Brian is not interested baby, when are you going to get over your infatuation with him, haven't you gotten the message yet that he's not interested in you as anything more then a friend, Emmett asks him?  
Michael scowls at Emmett.  
You don't know what the fuck you're talking about Emmett, Brian is my best friend and HE LOVES ME, I know he does, and he and I will…..Michael replies until Emmett interrupts him.

And you and he will do NOTHING Michael, NOTHING, Yes Brian loves you as a FRIEND NOT as a LOVER, Emmett replies to Michael frustrated that his friend is too dense to understand a simple fact.

With his vampire hearing Brian hears everything his friends are saying, and he shakes his head in frustration that Michael still does not understand his place in Brian's life.  
Hmm even if you didn't look like my brother Kurt Mickey I still would never want to fuck you, you make my dick go soft just thinking about you naked, Brian thinks shaking his head.

Brian's attention turns from his friend's discussion when he gets that strange feeling again and realizes it is finally time.  
He's near, finally after centuries the love of my existence is back, Brian thinks getting excited.

Justin and Daphne enter the club and look around to orientate themselves.  
Just behind them a very muscular man also enters the club, he's very muscular, he instantly begins scanning the Club for someone he hopes is there tonight, he soon sees the man he came see and he approaches him at the bar.

Meanwhile at the bar Michael and Emmett's conversation about Brian is interrupted as they all see the muscular man walking toward them with his eyes glued on Michael.  
Now there is a gorgeous piece of beefcake, Emmett says fanning himself.  
I would love to bottom for him, Emmett adds as the man gets closer to them.

Hey I know that guy, he's some college professor or something that came into my store a few days ago to do research comic books for some lecture he's giving, the guy even asked me to be a speak to his class, Michael tells Emmett and their friends.

Well I think he's interested in you now baby, Emmett tells Michael as he sips his Cosmo.  
The muscular man stops as he walks toward Michael after seeing a lot of men there shirtless he decides to take his off too.  
Emmett almost faints seeing the man shirtless, Michael just smirks wishing it was a shirtless Brian approaching him instead.

Honey if you don't want him, I'll take him baby, he is some kind of man, Emmett tells Michael who just rolls his eyes at him.

The shirtless man approaches Michael and his interest in him is very obvious to all but Michael, but Michael quickly decides to try and make Brian jealous by showing this muscular man some attention.  
The muscular man introduces himself as Professor Ben Bruckner to the group and then he leads Michael onto the dance floor.

Brian hearing the conversations between Michael and the Ben decides its finally safe for him to return to the bar to get another shot of beam.  
So Michael found himself a hot guy I see, Brian remarks to Ted and Emmett smiling.  
Yeah he sure has, Emmett replies looking at the beautiful man dancing with Michael.  
He looks yummy even though he has HIV, Emmett tells Ted and Brian.

Think we should warn Michael about Ben's status, Emmett asks Ted and Brian?

And how would explain we know about his status, he doesn't know about us remember, let the good professor tell him when he's ready to, Brian tells Ted and Emmett.  
He's right Emmett, it's up to Ben to tell him, and we have to keep Michael from knowing our secret, he's to immature to know Vampires really exists, Ted tells Emmett.  
You guys are right, Emmett replies as he watches Michael and Ben dance.

Emmett, Brian and Ted watch Michael and Ben dance together for a while, they notice that Michael keeps looking over at Brian from time to time to see the look on his face.  
Brian ignores Michael and surveys the dance floor trying to see if maybe he's finally there.  
On the dance floor is a blonde haired blue-eyed twink that is dancing hotly with a girl shirtless.

Emmett and Ted see the look on Brian's face and grow concerned at first, then they see who he is watching dance.  
Oh my god Brian, its him, it's your Jacob, Emmett says very excited.  
Brian remains quietly watching the blond haired blue eye twink for several minutes while he and the dark skinned girl dance, his eyes never leave the man.

It's him, it's him at last, Brian says quietly to Emmett and Ted.  
Michael suddenly realizes Brian is not watching him on the dance floor and decides to return to the bar to see what has peaked his interest, Michael quickly sees who Brian has been watching and gets instantly jealous.  
Brian meanwhile continues to stare at the blonde blue-eyed twink lost in thought, lost in memories of him and his love together centuries ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback  
1717 in what is today modern Pittsburgh somewhere out deep in the woods.  
Master Brian, your father is looking for you sir, and he sounded very angry and very drunk, Rigs a Kinney servant and a good friend of Brian's warns him.  
Brian rolls his eyes.  
When is he or my mother ever sober, Brian remarks under his breath to Rigs.  
You're right Brian, but when your father is drunk is when he's the most dangerous, be careful, Rigs warns him.  
Brian turns to face his friend.

Rigs my fathers can look for me all he wants to, I don't care anymore, Jacob and I are leaving late tonight for England, we're sailing on a ship that's going to England in two days time, Brian tells Rigs.  
Rigs nods his head that he understands to Brian, but he is still worried for his friend.

Brian looks at his friend a moment and then puts his hand on Rigs shoulder.  
Come with us Rigs, you're a loyal and a devoted friend to both Jacob and I, we owe you so much, come and make a new life for yourself in England with us, Brian asks his friend?  
Rigs has tears running down his face, for he knows that Brian and Jacobs plans have already ran afoul.  
Rigs, what is it, Brian asks his friend worried?  
Sir, I think Lord Kinney knows about you and Jacob Taylor, I mean.. well... I think he knows you two are lovers, Rigs tells him.  
Brian gets first a shocked and then terrified look on his face.

What do you mean he knows we are lovers, HOW, Brian asks Rigs becoming worried for his lovers safety?  
Sir, I believe you were betrayed, someone close to you I believe has told your father everything, Rigs replies to Brian.  
WHO, who would do that to us, Brian asks Rigs already knowing the answer.  
I think it was your brother Kurt sir, I think he wants to be the Kinney heir, Rigs replies to Brian.

KURT, DAM HIM, that bastard, if I find him I'll kill him, Brian yells at Rigs with pure anger in his voice.  
Rigs sees the anger in Brian's face and watches as he starts to run toward the Kinney home.  
SIR, NO, BRIAN STOP, Rigs yells as he runs after him.  
Rigs catches up to Brian and turns the angry man to face him so he can tell the rest he knows.

Brian listen to me, I over heard one your fathers men at the house a while ago, I heard him telling your father that they….. well that they gave someone over a 100 lashes of the whip and castrated him too, your father's man said he was close to death, Brian... I believe he was talking about Jacob, I heard Lord Kinney tell the man he wants to kill the person that was whipped himself, he told the man to get a axe for him, Rigs tells Brian.  
Brian is momentarily unable to move, and then he cries for Jacob.

Over a 100 lashes, he wouldn't have dared done that to Jacob, the Taylor's are a wealthy family in the colonies, Jacob's father would never allow my father to do that to his only son, Brian tells Rig trying to convince himself more then to convince Rigs.  
Sir I heard your father calling the lashed man a fagot and he said the mans own father disowned him because of it and wants him dead, leaving how up to your father, Rigs replies.

Brian's realizing Rigs has to be right and begins to run towards the meeting place he and Jacob have in the woods hoping he's there waiting for him like they had planned, but on the way there he stumbles upon another clearing in the woods, and when he sees what happening there his heart almost stops.

Brian stops dead in his tracks horrified, Jacob's arms are stretched out over his head and he's suspended by ropes tied to his wrists, he is hanging from the limb of a old oak tree, Jacob has blood running down both his arms from where the course rope are tied to his wrists, Jacobs shirt has been ripped open exposing his bare back, and his back is all bloody from the lashes he has received, Brian is terrified when he sees Jacob is not moving fearing that he is already dead, but then realizes he's probably just unconscious from the pain he has to be in.  
Brian runs over to Jacob calling out his name as he runs towards him, and Jacob weakly looks up at him.  
Brian looks at his love horrified and then he sees he's been beaten besides being whipped, then Brian becomes sick and throws up when he sees that Jacob's crotch is bloody and blood has ran down his legs.  
He cut off his manhood, Brian sobs as he looks at Jacob crying.

Jacob, Brian cries out as he starts to cut Jacob down.  
Bri…. Go… they know about us…go…. Jacob mumbles as Brian holds him in his arms after he and Rigs cut him down.  
Rigs helps Brian tend to Jacob as best as they can.  
Rigs run and get a Doctor, Brian tells his friend.  
Brian suddenly hears movement from behind them and then hears a familiar drunk voice cursing at him.  
So you came for your little fagot boy did you, you ready to join him boy, he has nothing for you to put up your ass anymore, Lord Jack Kinney tells his eldest son in utter disgust.

Brian lays Jacob down and the stands in front of him to protect him from his father, Rigs meanwhile is dragged away by one of Lord Kinney's men to await his own punishment for helping the two lovers, and then Brian is held firm by two other men.  
Father please, do not hurt him further please, father please I beg you, let Jacob go, do what you will with, me but let him go, Brian begs his father as he struggles to get free from the men holding him.

Lord Jack Kinney laughs at Brian and then hits him several times, then he signals his men to drag Jacob over to a log that has an axe stuck in it.  
Brian realizes what his father intends to do to Jacob and then to him.  
Soon your lover boy won't have anything for you to put your dick in, you know Brian maybe I'll do it nice and slow too to prolong the pain, get you both ready for the pain of hell, Lord Kinney drunkenly tells Brian.

Brian breaks free from the two men holding him and he runs toward his father in anger to stop him from hurting Jacob more, but three of his fathers men over power him before he reaches his father, Brian hears Jacob scream as Lord Kinney's men drag him toward the log.  
Jacob, JACOB… Brian yells out to his lover who has now lost consciousness again from both the blood loss and the pain he's in.  
Lord Jack laughs and has one of his men throw a bucket of cold water on Jacob to wake him up wanting him to feel all the pain he can.

Brian gets dragged to the tree Jacob was suspended from and whipped, and he's suspended by his arms the same way Jacob was, his shirt gets ripped open to expose his back just like Jacob's was.  
Brian can see Jacob lying on the ground and watches as Lord Kinney picks up the axe nearby and he takes practice swings with it missing his target each time.

Brian hears someone come up from behind him, then hears a familiar laugh, that of his brother Kurt who moves in front of him to gloat.  
Well, well, well dear brother how does it feel to no longer be father's favorite son and heir, Kurt asks him snickering?  
Brian's face turns bright red with rage as he looks at his brother standing before him.  
You will pay for this BROTHER, you're a dead man, do you hear me Kurt A DEAD MAN, Brian vows to him.  
Hump, like you'll even be alive soon to carry out your threat Brian, you disgust me brother you and your perverted friend over there disgust me, Kurt replies to Brian.  
You know Brian, I took great pleasure in telling both our father and Jacob's about the perverted things you two were doing, Kurt adds and laughs.

Lord Kinney notices his younger son and new heir standing talking to his brother, and he leaves the axe behind and approaches them.  
Kurt… go home NOW, there's no need for you to witness the end of your disgusting and perverted brother and his lover, Lord Kinney tells Kurt with a evil look on his face.  
Kurt gets a disappointed look on his face, as he wanted to watch and perhaps even help in ending his brother and Jacob's lives.

No father, please let me stay and help you punish them, Kurt begs Lord Jack.  
NO, go back to the house RIGHT NOW KURT, GO, Lord Kinney yells at his younger son and new heir.  
Kurt starts to walk back to the house as his father has ordered.

Brian watches his brother leave and then turns his attention back to his father.  
Father PLEASE, please don't do this to Jacob, kill me if you want, but let Jacob live I beg you, Brian begs his father?  
You'll be dead soon as well as Jacob, want me to wait until you're ready to die before I kill Jacob, so you perverts can enter the gates of hell together, Lord Kinney asks Brian?  
You call us the perverts father, you're a Sadist, I know about all the innocent people you've burned as witches, I've heard stories about the torture you subjected them to before you burned them alive, you love torturing and killing, you're the sick one not us, Brian yells at Lord Kinney.  
ENOUGH, Lord Kinney yells out in anger at Brian.  
Lord Kinney walks over to Brian and punches his son several times, but Brian refuses to cry out.  
Lord Kinney picks up the whip and is about to use it on Brian when a messenger from Kinney house runs up to him claiming that an aid to the Kings Governor is waiting for him with important news.

Lord Kinney looks at Jacob and then at his son and knows they can't escape, so he signals his men to stop and to return to the house with him.  
Enjoy your last time alone together Brian, maybe Jacob can manage to suck your cock one last time, sorry you can't suck his, but it was burned along with his balls, Lord Kinney tells him and then laughs.  
Lord Kinney and his men leave and Brian tries calling out to Jacob who does not answer him.  
Brian prays that someone will come and help Jacob and him before his father returns to kill them.

Unseen by the departing Lord Jack or his men, Rigs Brian's faithful servant and friend has returned to try and help him and Jacob.  
Rigs , thank god, how did you escape my fathers man, Brian asks him?  
I killed him sir, I hit him with a rock when his back was turned, I didn't mean to, Rigs tells Brian.  
Brian can see how distraught his friend is over killing a man, but he needs Rigs to focus on freeing them.

Help Jacob, Brian tells Rigs as Rigs starts to cut Brian down, Rigs gives Brian the knife he took off the man he killed after he has freed one of Brian's hands and then he runs over to Jacob.

Brian frees his other arm and joins Rigs in tending to Jacob's wounds.  
Sir, you have to escape while you can, Rigs tells Brian.  
Not without him, Brian replies to Rigs motioning toward Jacob.  
Jacob opens his eyes and looks at Brian.  
He's right my love GO, Jacob says in a low weak voice.  
No we'll leave together just like we planned Jacob, Brian tells his dying lover.  
Brian...it's to late for me, go, run, get out of here, Jacob replies to him in a low weak voice.  
No, you're coming with me Jacob, you'll be fine, Brian tells his lover… or I'll join you in death.

The figure of a woman dressed in a dark hooded cloak stands in the woods watching Brian, Jacob and Rigs when suddenly she disappears from where she was standing and reappears in front of Brian, Jacob and Rigs.  
The tree men are startled.  
NO my son, you will not kill yourself, the strange woman tells Brian.  
My son... who is this woman, what is she, Brian thinks to himself.  
Help us who ever you are, please help us Jacob is dying, help us PLEASE, Brian begs the strange hooded woman.

I am here to help you Brian, but I cannot save Jacob Taylor's current life, the woman tells Brian as she kneels down and touches Jacob cheek.  
If he can't be saved then I'm going to kill myself, Brian tells the strange woman and Rigs.  
NO, the strange woman tells Brian again.  
Who are you and what concern is it of yours what I do, Brian asks the woman as he tries to tend to Jacobs wounds?  
The woman stands up and lowers her hood.

Rigs looks at the woman and is shocked that he recognizes her.  
You... Rigs yells out to the woman.  
You, you died 30 years ago,I was there when Lord Kinney…when he had you burned, Rigs adds sounding terrified.

The Woman laughs at Rigs and then bends down to talk to Brian who is still cradling the dying Jacob in his lap.  
He will not live my son, but you must not die to be with him, I can save his soul so that he will return to you one day, the woman tells Brian.  
The Woman turns toward Rigs and smiles at him.

Rigs you have fulfilled the task I gave you very well, for it was you that I entrusted my infant son to soon after his birth to protect from Lord Kinney, I asked you to take him to the home of Lord and Lady Kinney to replace the infant they had that died earlier that same night and was yet undiscovered, they never realized it was another baby lying in their sons crib the following morning, and they raised him as their son and heir, unfortunately a evil force has destroyed my plans for you my son, a evil power has taken hold of the Kinney's second son and he has tried to destroy you this night, but he knows not yet what you really are my son, you are a being that cannot be easily destroyed, one that will allow both you and Jacob to be together again in a distant time, the Woman tells Rigs and Brian.

Wait are you saying I'm your son not the Kinney's, Brian asks the woman shocked and relieved at the same time as the truth sinks in to him.  
Yes you are my son, not theirs, and like me you posses strong powers of your own, powers soon to awaken as you transform into the powerful and immortal being, one that you were born to be, the woman tells Brian.

No, NO, I cannot live without Jacob, if you have powers then use them to save him for me, or tell me how I can, if you really are my mother you'll do this for me, Brian begs the woman.  
I have already saved his soul Brian, as well as saved all his memories and feelings of this life, his body is injured and is beyond me ability to heal, his life here and now is over, but I have made it possible for you to be together in a future time, for he shall be reborn, and when he sees you in that distant time he will remember you, and when you and he make love for the first time he too will be transformed into a immortal being to walk beside you forever, Brian's mother tells him.

Brian looks unconvinced over what his mother has told him.  
You saved his soul, HOW, how will I be around when he returns, what will I become soon that will allow me to live to find him again, Brian asks the woman?

You are to become a very powerful VAMPIRE my son for that is what your father is, I grant you the power to walk in the day light unaffected by the rays of the sun, you shall rest and eat human food as you wish, you will require human blood to live but will not need to kill to get it, I grant you the power to make others as you are so you are not alone in your new life while you wait Jacob's return, When he does return he will walk beside you and be immortal but not need blood to live, but he shall supply you with his to feed you, Brian's mother promises him.

Brian looks at the almost dead Jacob and kisses him on the lips one last time as Jacob takes his last breath, then Brian watches as Jacob's sprite rises from his body and stands before him holding out his arms for one last embrace, Brian rises and Jacob's sprite envelops him and Brian feels Jacob's love for him one last time, as Jacob disappears Brian hears his voice in the wind.  
Find me my love, find me and remind me of our love so I can be yours again forever, Brian hears Jacob's voice say.

Brian suddenly falls to the ground.  
It is done, Brian's mother says.  
Brian's mother kneels beside her son and strokes his hair as she waits for his transformation to be complete.  
Eternity begins now my son, Brian's mother tells him as she strokes his hair.  
Brian suddenly opens his eyes and looks up at his mother.

Brian rises to his feet and stands now beside his mother and then he looks towards Rigs who has witnesses everything, Rigs backs away in fear of Brian, Brain's mother realizes Rigs will not accept what has happened to Brian, but before she can tell Brian, Brian's blood lust overpowers him and he attacks Rigs taking 3 pints of his blood which knocks him out cold, Brian gently lays his friend on the ground to sleep and looks up at his mother.

He will not go with you my son, I shall remove all memories of this night from his mind, do not worry about him, he will be fine my son and awaken in a few hours, Brian's mother tells him.  
Give him this from me mother, it's money I planned to leave him so he can leave Kinney house, Brian tells his mother as he hands it to her.  
It shall be done my thoughtful son, Brian's mother tells him.

Brian's mother performs a spell over Rigs to make him forget that night and then she places the money into his pocket and casts another spell that moves the unconscious Rigs to a place of safety, and out of Lord Kinney's reach forever.

Brian and his mother then walk away from the clearing and into the woods, before the clearing is out of his new Vampire eyesight Brian takes one last look towards Jacob's body and he sees it disappear.  
I cast a spell to give him a proper resting place, one that Lord Kinney will never find.  
Brian nods in appreciation for her protecting Jacobs's body from further harm by Lord Kinney.

Mother, how will I find Jacob again, and when will he return to me, Brian asks her while they walk thru the woods together?  
You will feel when the time is right by a special feeling you will get one that will grow the closer he is to you, do not worry my son, Jacob will find you he shall be guided to you, it may take centuries my son but he will return to you and you will know when he does, you have my promise on that Brian, I shall always be with you my son and watch over you, I love you so much Brian, I wish with all my heart for you and Jacob to be reunited and to be happy for eternity, Brian's mother tells him.

Mother, I want to avenge Jacob and myself from my so-called father and brother, they cannot get away with what they did to us, neither can Jacob's father, will you help me, Brian asks his mother?

Yes Brian, I will assist in you in getting your revenge for it is my revenge too, but be warned your brother is the son of a very powerful being, like you he was placed in the Kinney home, Kurt's own mother is very, very evil, but I shall deal with her this night as you deal with her son and your father, but be warned even if Kurt's body is destroyed his spirit may still return one day to seek his own revenge against you, Brian's mother warns him.

Over the next several hours Brian and his mother take out their revenge on Lord Kinney, all his men, and on Kurt and his mother, Brian's mother attacks Kurt's mother and is victorious in their battle, Kurt is tortured as Jacob was before Brian kills him by burning him alive.

Lady Kinney also died that night, but of a heart attack which left Brian now as the only Kinney, the people of the village believed that the evil Lord Kinney and his youngest son and all his men had sailed to the mother country at the request of the Kings Governor, no one missed any of them, the villagers were also happy to learn of Lady Kinney's death as she too was disliked by all.

Brian took the Kinney wealth, lands and titles and remained in the village, Brian had a new house built for himself and then burned the old Kinney home to the ground, Brian continued to live in the Pittsburgh area spending his time building up his fortune and waiting for Jacob's return.

End flashback.  
Present time Babylon.  
Bri, want to dance with me, Michael asks begs him in that whiny voice Brian hates.  
Who's that, Brian asks Michael pointing at the shirtless muscle man with Michael?  
Oh yeah this is Ben, Michael replies.  
Well go dance with him and leave me alone Mickey, Brian tells Michael.

But Brian I want to dance with you, Michael whines.  
Michael realizes Brian is not listening to him and be starts to whine to get his attention.  
BRRIIAAN, are you listening to me, Michael asks him?

Ted and Emmett cringes at the sound of Michael's whining voice.  
Michael baby take your hunk of a man and go dance and leave Brian alone, Emmett tells him as he looks into Michael's eyes.  
Earth to Brian, Ted says to Brian snapping his fingers in front of him.  
Michael takes Ben's hand and pulls him to the dance floor.

Nicely done Emmett, Ted tells him at Emmett's use of of compulsion powers.  
Thanks ted, Emmet replies.  
Bri, are you OK, Ted asks him?  
It's him, Brian says out loud in response to Theodore.


	3. Chapter 3

Brian stands at the bar Babylon lost in thought, a man has come into the club a man that looks like his lost soul mate Jacob Taylor that was murdered by his father centuries ago and who he has waited to return to him.

Michael stands next to Brian and is trying to get his attention.  
Briaann, come on dance with me, Michael tells him.  
Michael, leave Brian alone right now, Ted tells him.  
Why Ted, he's my best friend, I can ask him to dance with me If I want too, Michael smugly replies to him.  
Michael honey, listen to Ted, leave Brian alone right now, Emmett tries to tell a dense Michael.  
Come on Brian dance with me, Michael asks him again.

Michael grows frustrated that Brian is not paying attention to him.  
Briiaannn, I said let's dance, Michael tells him again.  
Brian continues to ignore Michael, he's to wrapped up in his thoughts about the blonde twink he is watching dance.  
Michael realizes Brian is not listening to him at all and decides to starts to whine louder to get his attention.  
BRRIIAAN, are you listening to me, BRRRIIIAAANNNN, Michael whines.

Ted and Emmett cringes at the sound of Michael's whining so loud.

Ted gives Emmett a of frustration over getting Michael to leave Brian alone.  
He's not going to stop until Brian tells him to Ted, Emmett tells him about Michael shaking his head.

Brian suddenly turns to both Emmett and Ted.  
It's him, Brian says in a low voice to Ted and Emmett.

Him, who, who is it Brian, Emmett asks him looking towards the blonde twink his friend has been looking.  
Ted points toward the blonde twink dancing shirtless with a girl to Emmett and mouths the name Jacob to him.  
Emmett puts his hand up to his mouth and gasps, as he understands that that means.  
Teddy, do you think it's really him, Emmett asks him?  
It's him, Brian tells Ted and Emmett quietly.

Brriiaannnnn, Michael wines again trying to get Brian's attention.  
Ted pulls Brian aside out of earshot of Michael while Emmett keeps Michael by him.  
Ben comes over to Emmett and Michael drinking a bottle of water, he asks Michael for another dance.  
Michael reluctantly goes with Ben back to the back dance floor.  
Emmett goes and joins Ted and Brian.  
Brian are you sure it's him, Emmett asks him, as he looks toward the blonde twink that's still dancing?  
Yes, he's my lost love, my Jacob, he's alive again, after all these centuries of waiting, he's finally alive again, Brian replies to Emmett.

Oh my sweetie, I'm so happy for you, Emmett tells Brian clapping his hands excitedly.  
Brian if it is him, what are you going to do, Ted asks as Brian walks towards the dance floor.  
Ted follows Brian and Brian throws his shirt he has removed at Ted to hold for him.

Brian walks towards the blond twink on the dance floor, as soon as everyone on the dance floor sees whom The Stud Of Liberty Ave is interest in, they all back away from the blonde twink.

Ted runs up to Brian before he gets to close to the blonde twink worried that after all these centuries that Brian might make Jacob remember to much too fast and overwhelm him if he's not careful about how he does it.  
Brian look, just remember Jacob died a horrible death at the hands of your father, you need to be careful, if he remembers too much to quickly it will be very overwhelming and dangerous for him and will jeopardize your being reunited with him forever, Ted warns Brian.

Brian looks at Ted knowing his friend is trying to help him.  
I appreciate your concern Theodore, but it'll be fine, don't worry, I won't push him to remember me, Brian tells his friend as he pats his shoulder.  
Ted smiles and then nods his head that he understands that Brian will be careful, so he returns to Emmett at the bar hoping everything works out for his friend.

Michael meanwhile watches Brian head for the blond twink that everyone else in the club has been looking at, and becomes jealous when he realizes Brian's interest in him.  
Ben sees how distracted Michael has become and realizes why when he follows his gaze towards Brian and the blonde twink that are dancing together.

So you really are in love with the Kinney, the gossip is true, Ben tells Michael.

Well of course I love him, he's my best friend, we belong together, Michael replies like that should make perfect sense to Ben.  
Well it seems your BEST FRIEND is more interested in that blond twink he's dancing with then you, I mean that look in his eyes is one of pure love, Ben tells Michael.

NO IT'S NOT BEN, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT BRIAN AND ME, HE DOES LOVE ME, HE AND I WILL BE TOGETHER, right now Brian does NOT do love or relationships, but he will, one day he will, all Brian wants from that twink is a fuck, then he'll be done with him like all the others, Michael replies annoyed to Ben.  
Michael looks at Brian as he dances with the blonde twink and sees the look Brian is giving him, he realizes it may be more then a just a fuck Brian is looking for from him, Michael runs over to his "BEST FRIEND" to save him from making a huge mistake.

Michael pushes Justin away from Brian while Brian has his back to him, Michael then stands with his arms crossed over his chest right where Justin had been dancing waiting for Brian to notice him.

Brian sees Michael standing where Justin was dancing and then spots him on the floor where he landed after Michael pushed him.  
Brian looks at Michael like he wants to kill him when he realizes what his friend has done.  
Brian helps Justin to his feet then turns to face Michael with a look of disgust on his face then he shoves Michael away hard from him and Justin, Michael hits the floor a few feet away hard, a stunned Michael looks up at Brian, Brian has never lifted a hand to him before and he doesn't understand why he has now.

Emmett runs over and helps Michael up; Michael tries to approach Brian again but is stopped by Ted.  
BRIIAANN, he's just a twink, he's not worthy of you, Michael yells to him as Emmett and Ted drag him back to the bar.  
Brian ignores Michael and resumes dancing with the blonde twink happy that Ted and Emmett have intervened.  
Briiiiiaaan are you even listening to me, Michael yells out at the top of his lungs as Ted and Emmett are dragging him away?

Everyone stops dancing and drinking and talking in the club and they all look at Michael.  
Brian stops dancing a moment and turns to face Michael with fury in his eyes.

Mickey go fuck a trick or go home, BUT STAY AWAY FROM US, Brian yells back to him sounding angry.  
Michael starts to pout as Ted and Emmett pull him the rest of the way to the bar.

Michael what the hell we're you just thinking, Brian is pissed as hell at you, Emmett tells him.  
I'm his best friend he can't stay mad at me for long, besides I'm trying to save him unlike you two, he'll thank me for it you'll see, Michael tells Emmett.  
Emmett and Ted both roll their eyes.

On the dance floor and thought the club, everyone has resumed their activities, but there are whispered discussions now about Michael's outburst and his continued infatuation with Brian Kinney.  
Ben watches the scene Michael caused and shakes his head before he pulls his shirt back on and heads toward the exit doors to leave the club.

Justin, the blond twink watches Brian dance with him, knowing he's the Stud of Liberty Ave, but he also feels something else about him too, a feeling of familiarity, like he somehow knows this man, and knows him very well, Justin is very confused by these feelings.

The music stops.  
You're good, Justin tells Brian about his dancing.  
So are you, Brian replies back to Justin.  
I'm Brian Kinney by the way, Brian tells the twink.  
I know, I'm Justin, Justin Taylor, he replies to Brian as he looks into Brian's eyes.

Wow, they sure do make a cute couple, Emmett tells Ted and Michael all excited.  
If a twink is what you want, then I guess they do, but after Brian fucks him he'll dump him just like all the others he's fucked, you wait and see, remember Brian's rule, no repeats NONE EVER, that's what Brian always says, NO REPEATS, Michael replies annoyed to Ted and Emmett.

Oh I think it'll be more then just a one fuck deal this time Michael, that is the look of pure love Brian is giving him, Ted replies realizing Brian is right and that the twink really is his Jacob after seeing the look Justin is giving Brian.  
I think you're right Teddy, Emmett replies excitedly to his friend as they watch Brian and Justin.  
BRIAN DOES NOT DO LOVE, Michael yells at Emmett and Ted stamping his feet like a child that didn't get their way.  
We don't think so Michael, better get used to it right now, our Brian is in love, Emmett tells him.  
Be prepared to loose Brian's friendship if you can't accept him in Brian's life, Emmett adds.  
Michael storms away angry and begins to look for Ben wanting to try and make Brian jealous again but he can't find him.

Brian and Justin resume dancing when the music starts up again, the dance thru several more songs and then Brian takes Justin over to the bar for a drink.  
Brian orders Justin a double Cosmo and for himself a shot of beam.  
Thanks, Justin tells Brian as he sips his Cosmo.  
Brain notices that Ted and Emmett have moves away from him and Justin to give them some privacy, he also sees Michel walking around, probably for the professor.

From further down the bar Ted and Emmett look at one another thrilled for their friend whom they both have known for over a hundred years, they are very happy that he and his lover are finally reunited.  
Michael however is not excited at this development, Michael has know Brian a long time (at least by human terms) and thinks he's his best friend and the one Brian should love, he hates the blonde twink and is plotting how to get rid of him.

After a few minutes Michael walks over to Brian and Justin.  
So Brian why don't you take this twink to the back room and fuck him already, that's all you want from him, just a fuck, Michael says hoping the realization will make Justin leave.  
Brian turns and gives Michael an angry look, so do Ted and Emmett who have just joined them.  
Justin looks at Michael and cringe at how crude and rude he is, and then he looks at Brian.

Sorry Brian, but I won't loose my virginity in some back room like a common whore, I want my first time to be memorable, Justin tells him in front of Michael hoping Brian's intentions are more then Michael claims they are.  
Of course you shouldn't loose it in the back room, I plan to make your first time as memorable and special as it should be, Brian tells Justin giving him a quick peck on the lips.  
Michael fumes hearing Brian tell Justin his plans for him.  
BUT YOU'RE A TRICK, A WHORE YOU LITTLE SHIT, the back room is all you deserve from the STUD OF LIBERTY AVE, Michael tells Justin getting into his face.

Brian pushes Michael away from Justin.  
Briiiiiaaaaaaan just fuck the little whore and be done with him, Michael tells Brian while looking at Justin with hatred in his eyes.  
Brian tries to hold his anger at bay so as to not upset Justin more then Michael's has already done.

Would you like to go to my loft Justin and stay the night alone with me, Brian asks him as he kisses him on the lips with passion.

Justin beams his sunshine smile at the invitation from Brian.  
Michael looks at Justin completely furious.  
STAY THE NIGHT, TWINKS NEVER STAY THE NIGHT,YOU ALWAYS THROW THEM OUT AFTER YOU FUCK THEM, Michael yells at Brian.

Ted and Emmett look at one another and are waiting to see if Brian kills Michael, Brian had told them both earlier what Michael did done at the loft, he told them how close he came to killing him, but stopped when he thought of how upset Debbie would be, but both men know Michael's treatment of Justin tonight might have just sealed his fate.

Brian looks at Michael ready to kill him but calms himself down.  
Why are you so interested in what I do Michael, just what business is it of yours, Brain asks Michael with anger in his voice?  
Brriiaann you don't know this twink, and I'm your best friend, Michael wines to him.  
Michael enough, who I choose to spend my time with, IS NOT YOUR BUSINESS, Brian shouts at Michael sounding angry.  
But, but you're mine Brian, I mean I love you, I mean it should be me you're taking back to our loft to make love to, not some twink, Michael tells Brian.  
Mickey, for the LAST TIME, I HAVE NOT NOR WILL I EVER WANT TO FUCK YOU IN ANY SHAPE WAY OR FORM, I LOVE YOU AS A FRIEND ONLY, NOT AS A LOVER, Brian tells Michael.  
But, but I love you, Michael replies to Brian not understanding what Brian has just told him.

I give up, Brian thinks as he takes Justin's hand.

Justin would you like to get out of here now, Brian asks him?  
Justin thinks a moment, he's a little nervous about his first time being with a man.  
Brian sees the hesitation in Justin's eyes.  
Justin, I promise you I won't hurt you and I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do, I'll make your first time really special, Brian tells him as he caress his cheek.

Justin takes Brian's hand and beams his sunshine smile and they walk toward the exit together hand in hand.

Michael stands watching Brian lead Justin out hand in hand and is fuming.  
Michael, what's wrong with you, Emmett asks him?

NOTHING, Michael replies with anger in his voice as he watches Brian kiss Justin passionately near the exit door.  
Emmett looks at Brian and then back at Michael and shakes his head.

Ted, EMMET and Michael walk out of the club a few minutes later and see Brian and Justin in Brian's car kissing.  
Michael holds both his hands at his sides in fists.  
Ted looks at Michael and shakes his head.  
Michael can I drive you home, Ted asks him?

Yeah, Michael replies as he watches Brian and Justin drive away happily together.

At Debbie's house, a short time latter in Michael's childhood room.  
Damn that twink, Brian should be MINE, MINE not his, all he wants is just a fuck, how dare that twink manipulates him into taking him back to the loft, Michael thinks as he throws a pillow across his bedroom.

Michael what the hell are you doing in there, Debbie asks her son as she opens his bedroom door.

Maw, I could have been naked in here, it is my bedroom, Michael wines to her.  
You should be naked with that Professor Ted said you meet tonight, not here alone throwing pillows, Debbie tells her son before she leaves the room.  
Damn that Ted for telling Maw about him, Michael says as he throws a pillow towards the closed bedroom door.

At Brian's loft.  
Brian and Justin again as they enter the loft, but this kiss creates a sudden tidal wave of memories of Jacob that flood into Justin's mind.  
Justin holds his head in severe pain like he's having a bad migraine.  
Brian looks at Justin standing there in pain and becomes worried.  
Justin, Justin what's wrong, are you all right should I call for the paramedics, Brian asks him worried as he helps Justin to the couch.

I…I… I don't know Brian, I.. I suddenly remember you and…and a man that looked like…like me, the two of you were making love in the woods I think, but I don't understand….I ..I Justin cries out before the pain over whelms him and he looses consciousness.

JUSTIN, JUSTIN, Brian yells out worried and scared for his lover.


	4. Chapter 4

Justin wakes up suddenly after a few hours being unconscious and calls out Brian's name.  
Brian runs over to the bed and sits beside Justin, relieved.  
Are you all right, a very concerned Brian asks Justin as he caresses his face?

The pain, the pain Brian, all these memories I don't understand that are flooding into my mind, I can't take it, please make it stop Brian PLEASE MAKE IT STOP, Justin begs Brian.  
Justin I'm so sorry, I didn't know this would happen this way, I'm so sorry, Brian tells Justin as he caress his face.  
Brian these memories, they're so jumbled and incomplete, this is all so overwhelming for me, one name keeps repeating over and over in my mind, the name Jacob, Brian who is Jacob, and why do I feel like I am or I was him, Justin asks Brian sounding confused and in pain?  
Justin look at me… it's all right, you're going to be fine, OK, Brian tells Justin looking into his eyes.  
But who is or was this Jacob Taylor, I mean he has to have been an ancestor of mine Right, Justin asks Brian again?  
But what was he to you, I have vauge memories of you too, Justin adds sounding confused.

Brian takes both of Justin's hands into his and then leans forward and kisses him on the lips before he tries to explain to Justin.  
Justin…. you were once Jacob Taylor, you were my lover, my soul mate, the man I loved and lost a long long time ago, those memories are contained within you and are your memories because you are Jacob, it's because we've finally meet again that they are all flooding back to you, Brian explains to him.  
Justin looks at Brian first with a confused look on his face that changes within a few minutes to one of understanding and love.

Justin experiences sever pain in his head again and he pulls his hands away from Brian and holds his own head in his hands.  
Brian rubs Justin's back trying to comfort his lover.  
I so sorry Justin, memories are continuing to flood your mind, I wish I could help you, Brian tells him.  
Justin cries out from the most intense pain he's experienced yet and he almost passes out again.  
Brian, BRIAN, please, please, make it stop, MAKE IT STOP, I can's take this pain anymore, MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE BRIAN I BEG YOU, help me, Justin screams out just before he becomes slumps onto the bed unconscious again.  
Justin, Brian calls out as he tries to wake him, but its to no avail, Brian carefully rearranges Justin to be more comfortable in his bed and covers him.

Sleep my dearest love, I'm so sorry for the pain you're in, I didn't mean for it to happen like this, I would gladly endure all the pain you're, I would have endured it centuries ago when my father tortured you, Brian says as he kisses him softly on the lips.

Brian watches Justin sleep for several hours, during which time Justin often moves around, sometimes violently like he's trying to fight something or someone off, Brian looks at him worried and scared, so worried and scared he tries to call to his mother for help.  
Mother, MOTHER please come to me, help me, I need you mother, Jacob need you, PLEASE Jacob has returned to me but the pain he's in as he remembers is to much for him to bare and he needs your help, I NEED YOUR HELP, Brian calls out.

Suddenly the room becomes cold, the lights go out and a wind blows thru the loft and Brian feels a presence.  
I'm here my son, I know what has happened to young Justin Taylor, as Jacob your love is now known, his mind is being overwhelmed by the return of his memories of his past life as Jacob, I will help him by slowing down the memories flooding into his mind, to keep him from being so overwhelmed by them, Brian's mother says as she walks over to Justin and touches his forehead, Justin's movements in bed stops and he seems to be resting quietly.

Mother, what did you just do to him, Brian asks her relieved to see Justin appear to me no-longer in pain?  
I have stopped the flood of his memories returning that were causing him so much pain, but do not worry, he will still remember his former life as he shall remember you my son, for you are his lover and soulmate, his memories will now return to him much slower, and over a longer period of time, Brian's mother tells him.

Brian you must take things more slowly with Justin, kissing him and touching him, making love to him are all things that can trigger his memories, you must take things more slowly, Brian's mother warns him.  
So, it was me, I was rushing him, Brian asks his mother as he looks at the sleeping Justin lying in the bed?  
It is not your fault my son, young Justin here wants you as much as you want him, he already wants you to make love to him, but he doesn't understand where of his overwhelming lure to you has come from, some of it is because of his memories already present in his mind of being Jacob, but some are from the desire and lust that Justin feels, Brian's mother tells him.  
Brian runs his fingers thru Justin's light blonde hair, feeling how soft it is.

Brian's mother moves toward the living room area of the loft and motions for Brian to join her.  
I have summoned the young friend of Justin's to come here to help you care for him, do not worry, she can be trusted my son, Daphne Chandlers is our descendant and your distant cousin, like me she is also a witch, but does not know it yet, I will train her in the use of her powers to help protect Justin, but before I do she has another task to complete, she is need to handle Justin's parents for you, his father like Jacob's before him as well as yours is a HOMOPHOBIC prick as you would say in this century, he will disown Justin and throw him out with only the cloths on his back when he learns he is gay, Brian's mother warns him.

Daphne soon arrives at Brian's loft, and Brian sits her down to explain what is happening to Justin and why it is.  
Wait….wait are you telling me Justin, my best friend, my best friend since we were kids was once your lover from centuries ago now reborn, and that now that you and he have meet again that all his memories of that life are returning, Daphne asks Brian trying to make sense of it all?  
Yes Daphne, he was once Jacob Taylor my lover, my soul mate, but the memories are returning to him to fast, to fast for him to handle, they are causing him severe pain, I need your help to care for him and to watch over him to protect him, he's very vulnerable right now until all his memories are restored to him, Brian tells her.

Daphne looks at Brian, realizing that not once has he mentioned that he too was reborn like Justin has been, Daphne starts to realize he is not like her of Justin, but something else.  
Brian…you weren't reborn like Justin were you, what are you, what type of being are you to have lives and not aged in all the centuries since Jacob once lived, it's odd as I asked you that question I suddenly feel like I know already the answer, but I need to hear you say it, please say it, Daphne asks him?

I'm a vampire Daphne, Brian tells her.  
Daphne shakes her head, confused but not scared of Brian, somehow she knows she's in no danger from him.  
Brian, how did I know what you were before you told me, WHY did I know it and why am I not scared of you, Daphne asks Brian confused?

You knew these things because you are like me my child, for you are of my blood as well as Brian's, like all those that came before you in our family line down the centuries, it is because of our blood tie to you as well as your dormant powers that you know and that you have no fear, Brian's mother tells Daphne.

So I'm a witch, like Samantha Stevens in Bewitched, Daphne asks her sounding giddy?  
Brian's mother looks at Daphne and then her son confused by this reference.  
I do not understand you my child, Brian's mother tells Daphne and Brian.  
Brian smiles at Daphne and then looks at his mother.  
It's an old TV show mother about a friendly witch that married a mortal, that she refers to, Brian explains to his mother.

Brian's mother turns to face Daphne.  
Daphne my child, you are Justin's best friend in this life and his protector as well for there are those that will try to stop Justin from remembering and from being with Brian, for this reason both Justin and Brian need your help.  
What can I do to help them, Daphne asks Brian's mother?

First Justin's extended absence must be explained to his family, you will need to handle this as his best friend.  
Daphne thinks a moment then smiles.  
I can tell them he's staying with me for a few days, my folks are away at a convention, Justin's parents will think he's keeping me company at my house while they're gone.

Very good my child, Brian's mother tells Daphne.  
and Secondly I need to train you how to use the powers that have awakened in you, so you can use them when the time comes, Brian's mother tells Daphne.  
Lastly Brian will need your help caring for and protecting Justin, I shall teach you how to help Justin in coping with all that's happening to him, Brian's mother tells Daphne.

Daphne thinks about all Brian's mother has told her, then gets a worried look on her face.  
Wait, what happens to the Justin Taylor I know and have grown up with, will he be destroyed as Jacob takes over his life, Daphne asks Brian's mother?  
No my child, you must not worry about that for Justin and Jacob are one and the same person, they are of one soul my child, all that he's remembering now are memories that have been locked away in his soul since he died as Jacob, Brian's mother tells Daphne.

So then Justin is really Jacob and the memories Justin's now remembering are not the memories of another man, but memories of his own, Daphne replies to Brian's mother as she is starting to understand.  
Brian's mother smiles and nods yes to her.  
Brian looks at Daphne and takes her hands in his.  
Daphne, I would never hurt Justin, I would never be so selfish as to destroy him to regain my lost love, please believe that, Brian tells her.  
Daphne nods her head and then Brian releases her hands.  
I understand Brian, Daphne replies to him smiling.

Justin spends the next two days sleeping while the memories he already has remembered are integrated into his mind.  
Justin slowly wakes up at the end of day 2, his memories are still nowhere complete of his life as Jacob, but he has enough of them to know and feel the love he has for Brian.

At the Taylor home.  
Jennifer, where the hell is Justin, why hasn't he been home in these last few days, is he still with Daphne, I've tried to call him and it goes to voice mail, Craig Taylor tells his wife.

As far as I know he is still staying with Daphne Craig, Jennifer replies.  
You don't think he and Daphne are sleeping together do you, Craig asks Jennifer?

I doubt it Craig, Justin... well he has told me he isn't interested in girls in that way, Jennifer tells her husband.

Craig thinks about what Jennifer has just revealed to him and become angry and violent.  
MY SON IS A FAG, Craig yells at Jennifer thru clenched teeth?  
Craig, Justin told me the other day that he's GAY, Jennifer tells him.  
Craig slams his hand hard on a table cracking it.

I will not have a fag in this family OR IN THIS HOUSE, Justin has to either agree to live a NORMAL LIFE or he has to get out, if he does choose to stay I want him to see a doctor who can fix him and I want all his drawing and art crap gone, that's probably what made him gay in the first place, I demand that he gets involved in manly pursuits instead.

Jennifer listens to her husband rant and rave and cannot believe her ears, what has happened to the father who loved and was so proud of his son, Jennifer wonders.  
Jennifer looks at Craig and then thinks about Justin and makes a decision and gets in to Craig's face.  
Craig, Justin is NOT LEAVING THIS HOUSE, IF ANYONE IS LEAVING THIS HOUSE IT IS YOU, Jennifer yells at him with anger in her voice.

WHAT, what the fuck do you mean I'm THE ONE LEAVING, this is MY HOUSE, Craig yells at Jennifer.  
WRONG, this house is OURS and I'm filing for divorce the moment you say even say even one negative or nasty thing about or to MY SON, Jennifer tells Craig.  
Molly comes down the stairs after having listened to her parents argue from the top of the stairs.  
Mom, Dad what's going on here, what is this about someone leaving the house and about divorce, Molly Taylor asks her parents sounding scared?

Go back upstairs Molly, Jennifer tells her daughter.  
But mom, dad, I heard everything you two said, I can't believe you dad, HOW can you be so bigoted and HOMOPHOBIC about my brother, your own son, so what if he's gay, I still love him for WHO he is, NOT WHAT HE IS, what does it matter WHO Justin loves, he's still the same brother I have always known and loved, AND HE IS STILL THE SAME SON YOU RAISED AND HAVE LOVED, Molly tells father sounding upset and hurt with tears running down her face.  
Craig looks at his daughter with anger in his eyes.  
HOW THE FUCK CAN MY OWN DAUGHTER'S THINKING BE SO SCREWED UP, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SCHOOL TEACHING HER, Craig asks Jennifer sounding angry?  
It's not the school Craig, she's a child of the 21st century, and she has no prejudices like you do, Jennifer tells Craig as she hugs her daughter and dries her eyes.

At Brian's loft.  
Justin finally starts to stir in bed after two days of being in a deep sleep and slowly opens his eyes and looks at Brian and Daphne with no expression on his face.  
Brian and Daphne look at him worried, not knowing how he'll be now that he's awake.


	5. Chapter 5

Well good evening or should I say good morning sleepy head, Daphne says to the now awake Justin in a joking manner.  
Brian hears Daphne and uses his vampire speed to get to his lover.  
Justin.. are you all right, Brian asks him as he sits on the bed and takes Justin's left hand and holds it in his hands?

I…..I, I remember you Brian,I remember US, I remember we would meet in the woods and we would make love…..but I remember …I remember…god, why did he do that to me, WHY, WHY BRIAN, WHY WAS HE HURTING ME, I kept called for you, WHERE WERE YOU, why didn't you come and help me, SAVE ME, WHY BRIAN, Justin asks Brian as he pulls his hand away and then rolls over in the bed so he is facing away from Brian as he begins to cry.  
Brian reaches out to comfort Justin.  
NO, DON'T TOUCH ME, you let them, you were there, and you let them do that to me…WHY Brian, WHY…I thought...I thought you loved me, WHY DID YOU LET THEM DO THAT TO ME, Justin asks Brian now hitting him on the chest repeatedly as Brian tries to hold him?  
I didn't Justin, I didn't, Justin I wasn't there, I wasn't with you yet, your memory of that last night must be fragmented yet and incomplete, I wasn't there my love, I swear I wasn't Justin, I LOVE YOU, Brian tells Justin.

Justin looks confused not knowing what to think or feel.  
Justin...Justin listen to me and trust me, I believe Brian, I can feel his deep love for you, even after all the centuries he's lived his love for you remains strong, you're not remembering everything properly right now, Daphne tells Justin.

Justin turns to face Brian, and Brian caress Justin cheek as Justin tries to make sense of it all.

I'm sorry Brian...I...I don't know what to think, I remember your father calling me names as he took me from my fathers home with my fathers approval, Justin tells Brian.

What else do you remember Justin, Brian asks him.  
I remember him having me suspended by my outstretched arms from a tree limb, the pain in my shoulder, it hurt so much, then he...he started to whip me over and over and he laughed and called me more names, a man...a man came over to me and ripped my pants open, and then he...he OH MY GOD, he cut off my genitals using a red hot knife, he showed them to me, he asked me if I wanted to suck them one last time, then he threw them onto a fire, Justin cries as he tells Brian what he remembers.

It's OK Justin, Brian says trying to comfort Justin.  
Justin gets a disgusted look on his face as he remembers more.

GOD Brian my father, MY FATHER was there, he watched him do that to me and did nothing to help me, I begged him and he told me I wasn't his son any longer and told me I would burn in hell for being gay, Brian, I waited for you, I prayed for you to come and rescue me...then…yes, yes you did come, I remember, you came with a woman and Rigs, you and Rigs cut me down and tried to tend my wounds but the woman told you it was to late for me, she said something about us being together in another time, Justin tells Brian.

Brian pulls Justin into his arms.  
Brian it's all so confusing, I'm so sorry I thought you were there, please forgive me my sweet love, please forgive me, hey wait, I used to call you that, and I remember you used to tickle me every time I did, Justin tells Brian.  
Yes, you did call me that and I did tickle you for it, Brian smiles as he remembers that too.  
Brian Kisses Justin on the lips.  
Justin has another flash of memory after Brian's kiss, memories that fill in a little more of the puzzle of Jacobs's life.

Daphne places her hand on Brian's shoulder.  
Brian, you need to let Justin rest now, and no more kissing him on the lips for now, that's what is triggering his memories to return, Daphne warns him.  
Brian looks up at Daphne and nods his head.  
You're right Daphne, I need to be careful, We need to be careful, Brian tells Daphne.

Brian looks at Justin after he hears his stomach rumble.  
Well Justin the beast in your stomach needs to be fed, how about I call the Diner and order some food and Lemon bars to be delivered for you, Brian asks Justin?  
OK, but Brian can't we just go there and eat, I need to get out of here for a while, please Brian can we, come on Daph, just for a little while, Justin asks them both?

Brian looks at Daphne.  
OK but just to eat and then its right back here and to bed Justin, you need to rest to help reintegrate your memories of your previous life into your current one, Daphne tells Justin.  
Brian gets off the bed and goes into the bathroom to get the shower ready for Justin.  
Justin goes and takes his shower while Brian joins Daphne in the kitchen.  
Daphne, are you sure this is safe, my mother said Justin was in danger, Brian asks her?

I know Brian, but your mother has cast a spell to protect Justin from harm, she also has taught me to recognize and sense evil, it'll be fine, Daphne tells Brian.

A short time later at the Liberty Diner.  
Well, well well and who do we have here, Debbie asks as Brian comes in with both Justin and Daphne?

Deb this is Justin Taylor and this is our friend Daphne, Justin is well, he's my lover, Brian tells Debbie.  
Debbie gets a stunned look on her face for a moment.

Lover, really, I thought you didn't do love at least not until your Jacob returns, WAIT,, NO IS THIS HIM BRIAN, IS THIS JACOB, Debbie asks Brian as she takes a seat in their booth.  
Keep your voice down Deb, and yes this is my Jacob, Brian tells her.  
Sorry, me and my big mouth, Debbie tells Brian.

Debbie looks at Justin and smiles.  
Well if that ain't the best thing, congratulations Brian, I'm so happy for you both, Debbie says as she kisses both Brian and then Justin on their cheeks.  
Debbie rubs off some of her lipstick off Justin and Brian's faces and then gets up and takes their order.  
That smile, It's a ray of SUNSHINE, that's what it is, Debbie says as she she looks at Justin smiling before she goes to place their orders in the kitchen.

The door jingles and Michael walks into the diner and makes a beeline straight to Brian.  
BRIIAANN, where have you been I've been calling you, why didn't you call me, want to go to Babylon and catch up, Michael asks him?  
Brian rolls his eyes so does Daphne.

Mickey, I've been busy and NO I don't want to go to Babylon and NO we don't need to catch up, I just saw you 3 days ago not last year, WE DON'T NEED TO CATCH UP, Brian tells Michael.  
But Brriiaann, I'm your best friend, Michael whines.  
Michael I don't know if you've noticed, but I'M NOT ALONE, Brian tells him gesturing toward Justin and Daphne.

Michael looks at who Brian is gesturing to and becomes angry when he recognizes Justin from Babylon.  
Michael gives Justin a angry look.  
Well, well, well if it isn't the trick from the other night, what's he still doing with you Brian, WON'T HE LEAVE, Michael asks Brian sounding mad?  
Michael turns to Justin with a jealous look on his face.  
GO HOME TRICK, Brian doesn't do repeats, Michael yells at Justin.

Brian becomes angry with Michael and grabs his arm to get him away from Justin, he pulls Michael towards the counter and then turns to face him.  
Michael, LISTEN TOO ME, Justin is my lover, HE'S NOT A TRICK, and NEVER TREAT HIM LIKE HE IS AGAIN, Brian tells him with pure anger in his voice.

But...but Brian, you don't do love... you always say YOU DON'T DO REPEATS, Michael replies.  
I don't do repeats with TRICKS and as I've said Justin is NOT A TRICK, Brian tells Michael.  
Michael looks at Justin and becomes jealous of him.  
But BRRIIAANNN, what the fuck is he still doing with you, won't he leave, Michael asks Brian oblivious to what Brian's has been telling him about Justin.

Meanwhile Debbie is bringing Brian, Justin and Daphne order over to their booth and overhears Brian trying to explain Justin to Michael with no luck.  
Michael stop bothering them and let them eat, Debbie tells her son as she hits him on the back of his head.  
BUT MA, Brian is MY BEST FRIEND, I'M NOT BOTHERING HIM, Michael replies Debbie.  
And Justin is Brian's lover, SO LEAVE HIM ALONE, Debbie replies to Michael.

BUT MA, Brian doesn't DO REPEATS, Michael Whines.  
Debbie shakes her head at Michael but before she can say anything more she hears the kitchen bell announcing that another order is up, and she runs to deliver it.  
Michael still oblivious of what both Brian and his mother has said tries to get Brian's attention.

Brian how about we leave the trick here and we go to Woody's to play some pool and pick up tricks, Michael asks him.  
Brian just stares at Michael wondering how dense can he be.  
Michael I TOLD YOU, I'm busy with Justin and our friend Daphne right now, I'll be busy with them tomorrow and the day after that, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE, Brian yells at him.  
AND STOP CALLING JUSTIN A TRICK, Brian adds sounding angry.  
Michael gets up upset at Brian's tone and runs out of the Diner.  
Debbie just shakes her head, she loves her son, but he's to immature, it's like he stopped maturing at 10, she wonders if maybe it's her fault he never grew up.

Justin starts to eat when he suddenly sits straight up and looks at Brian with fear in his eyes.  
He he...he looks like Kurt, Kurt was your brother wasn't he Brian, Justin suddenly asks him referring to Michael?  
Brian looks toward the Diner's door a moment.  
Yes, yes he does look like Kurt, Brian replies to Justin.

Justin suddenly starts to shiver, and Daphne senses an evil presence somewhere nearby.  
We should go Brian, Daphne warns him.  
Brian has Debbie change their orders to take out and they all go back to the loft with the food, just as they enter the loft Justin's phone rings and it's his mother calling.  
Justin, where are you, I went by Daphne's and you and she weren't there, now where are you, Jennifer Taylor asks her son?

We're at a friend's mom, we're fine, we're just having something to eat, Justin tells Jennifer.  
Justin, your father wants you home tonight, I'll expect you home for dinner, Jennifer tells him.  
Mom, I'm not a kid, Daphne and I have plans for tonight, I can't come home, maybe tomorrow or the next day I will, Justin tells her.  
Justin Cole Taylor what's going on with you, Jennifer asks her son sounding more curious then angry?

Nothings going on mom, I just can't come home right now and I don't have to, I'm 18 remember, Justin tells his mother.  
Justin your father is furious and wants you home, if you want to go to college I suggest you cancel whatever plans you have and come home by dinner time, Jennifer tells her son as she hangs up so he can't argue more with her.

Great, just great, my folks are on the war path, my dad is threatening not to pay for me to go to college, Dam it, it was hard enough to talk him into letting me go to PIFA instead of the College he went to, Justin tells Brian and Daphne sounding upset.  
My dad controls my trust fund, when he finds out I'm gay he'll never give it to me, SHIT, Justin adds sounding upset.


	6. Chapter 6

Brian pulls Justin into a hug and looks into his eyes.  
Look it'll be all right, I'll go with you when you tell you're dad, you don't know how he'll react till you tell him Justin, Brian tells him then gets up while Daphne takes his place with Justin.  
Both Daphne and Justin stare at each other with a knowing look and then both shake their heads already knowing Craig Taylor will never accept Justin's being gay.  
Brian watches their Justin and Daphne and realizes they know something.  
Brian sits with them on the bed and waits for one of them to tell him what's going on.

OK out with it you two, what do you both know, Brian asks Daphne and Justin with his arms folded across his chest?

Brian…. Craig Taylor.. well he's a man of…..well, I mean he's um…..Daphne begins saying trying not to scare Justin more then he already is, but Brian cuts her off.  
Brian gets up and faces the wall a moment and then turns to face Justin and Daphne as be grits his teeth.  
He's a HOMOPHOBE, is that it guys, Craig Taylor is a HOMOPBOBE, and because you already know this about him, you also already know the outcome of when Justin comes out, Brian asks Justin and Daphne?

Yeah, that about sums up my dad Brian, I mean he loves me, but I just don't know if he'll love and accept me when he finds out I'm gay, I don't know if his love for me s strong enough to accept me as I am, as for my mom well maybe, but she always is the proper wife and agrees with him, I just hops my sister Molly will accept me, Justin tells Brian with tears in his eyes.

Just like Joshua Taylor, Brian replies to Justin while shaking his head in disgust.

Joshua, wait that was my or should I say Jacob's father, I mean I remember how he reacted when he learned I was gay, I remember he let you father take me away and he disowned me, just before we were to leave together, Justin tells Brian.  
Yeah that's how it happened Justin, you're remembering more of your life, Brian tells Justin.

But what do I do now, Justin asks Brian?  
I already know my dad's reaction, he'll throw me out of the house with just the cloths on my back, Justin adds upset.

Brian thinks a moment, and then comes up with a plan.  
I know what to do Justin, it'll be alright, I'll be with you, lets go and talk to you folks tonight and get it over with, I'll hire some men, I'll get my bouncers from Babylon to come with us with a truck and boxes to move your stuff out of your parents home and bring it all here, Brian tells Justin trying to reassure him.  
Justin still looks worried and a bit scared, Brian wonders if his remembering what happened to Jacob centuries ago is affecting how he's reacting now.

Brian, maybe I should just go home tonight and leave coming out for another time, If I know my mom, the moment my father makes any moves towards me like disowning me she'll either defend me and it'll break up their marriage, or she might let him do it, I just don't know, I'm scared of what this will do to my sister, she deserves a stable home to grow up in, Justin tells Brian.

Don't worry I'll take care of them Justin, I'm very wealthy, I have more money then anyone could ever spend in several hundred lifetimes, if needs must, I can support all of us, Brian tells Justin.

Let me make a few calls first and arrange things and then we'll go to your house, and don't worry it'll be fine, Brian tells Justin as he puts his hands on Justin's shoulders to comfort him.  
Justin do you want me to come too, Daphne asks him.  
Justin shakes his head no.

Daphne why don't you go home, Justin will be fine with me, I'll protect him no matters what, Brian tells Justin and Daphne.  
OK, but please Brian take care of him, this will probably be the worst night of his life, Daphne tells Brian in a whisper as he lets her out of the loft.  
I will I promise, Brian reassures Daphne.

A few hours later at the Taylor home.

So, where the hell is he, Craig Taylor asks his wife in an angry tone as he enters the house and doesn't see Justin?  
Jennifer is about to answer Craig when Justin enters the house followed by Brian and the moving men who go immediately up to Justin's bedroom to pack his things.  
Craig realizes his greatest fears about his son are true and he becomes even more angry.

What the fuck is going on here Justin, who the fuck is that and who are those fucking men that just went upstairs, Craig asks his son as he moves towards him in anger?

Brian immediately gets in front of Justin to protect him as Craig swings his arm to hit his son, Brian catches his arm in mid swing and twists it behind his back causing Craig great pain.

I'd advise you to leave your son alone, Brian tells Craig in a threatening tone.

Let me go, Craig yells to Brian as he tries to struggle but is no match for Brian's vampire strength.  
Brian gives his arm one more twist, then releases him.

Who the fuck are you and why are you with my son, Craig asks Brian as he tries to charge him?  
Brian knocks Crain easily to the floor on his ass.

Justin looks down at his father stunned for a moment, then steps closer to Craig.

Dad, Brian is my lover, MY GAY LOVER, Justin tells him.

Craig's face turns bright red with anger and he gets up and tries to strike Brian again, but like before Brian catches his arm again but this time he throws Craig halfway across the room, Craig is momentarily stunned, but then gets back on his feet and charges toward Justin this time, but Brian anticipated it and stops him again this time throwing him harder and into a wall which makes a man sized hole when Craig hits it.  
Jennifer takes this opportunity to go to her son and she hugs him.

Justin, honey he's a bit old for you isn't he, Jennifer asks him sounding worried?

Mom I love Brian, I have for a long time, our age difference makes no difference to us, Justin tells Jennifer as he gives Brian a wink.  
OK, Justin, if you love him, then so do I, Jennifer tells him as she knows what she has to do.

Jennifer turns to face Craig who is shaken but not injured from Brian's throwing him.

Craig leave them both alone, Justin is our son whether gay or straight, and I love and accept him for who he is, Jennifer tells him.

I won't have a faggot for a son, if he wants to lead this disgusting lifestyle then I want him out of this house, I disown you Justin, as of now you're nothing to me, and you can forget about your trust fund, you can pay for your faggot art school yourself, Craig yells at Justin.

The men packing Justin's things carry them downstairs and talk to Brian a moment.

It's all done boss, we got everything from his room and from all the places he told us about, the lead man tells Brian.

Good take them to my loft, Brian tells the lead man.  
The men leave.

Justin where are you going, Jennifer asks him sounding like the worried mom she is?

I'm moving in with Brian mom, Justin replies.

Craig glares angrily at Brian and Justin.

Get out you faggots, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, Craig yells at Justin and Brian.

Jennifer turns to face Craig.

No Craig it's you that's leaving MY HOUSE, pack your bags and get out, I'm filing for divorce in the morning, any man that would disown his own son is not a man I want to stay married to, Jennifer tells him.  
Craig turns to face Jennifer shocked.  
You would pick that fairy over your own husband, Craig asks Jennifer?

I would choose MY CHILD over a sick HOMOPHOBIC PRICK like you any day, Jennifer replies to Craig.

Justin runs to his mother.

Mom are you sure about this, I don't want to break up your marriage, Justin tells Jennifer.

You're not Justin, I wanted to divorce your father for a long time now, especially after I found out about all his affairs he's had, I was only holding off doing it honey until you and Molly were both grown up, Jennifer tells Justin.  
Craig looks at his wife shocked.  
You knew…you knew about my affairs, why didn't you ever say anything to me, Craig asks Jennifer?

Because of Justin and Molly, they both loved you; well at least they did until your true colors were revealed to them tonight, NOW GET OUT CRAIG, Jennifer tells Craig.  
Craig turns to face Brian with murderous rage in his eyes.

Brian taunts Craig who realizes he's outmatched.  
Brian calls his men and tells them to come back to the Taylor home to move Craig out, the men eagerly agree after hearing what an asshole he was earlier to his own son,  
Brian also calls his maintenance man from Babylon and has him come over to the Taylor home to change all the locks, he also makes a few other calls once the bouncers return and begin to pack Craig's things, Brian has one of the men stand in front of Craig while the others work to prevent anymore violence from him, after the men finish loading Craig's thinks into the truck Brian takes great pleasure in throwing Craig to the curb.

Brian then returns to Jennifer and Justin and sits down with them.  
Jennifer my man will repair Craig's hole in the wall tomorrow, Brian tells her.

Thank you Brian, thank you for protecting my son from his father, I never thought he would try to harm him like that, Jennifer tells Brian.  
The locks are being changed right now, so Craig can't enter the house again, Brian tells Jennifer.  
Jennifer cries a moment but not about what happened with Craig, but because of Brian help, without him she hates to think of what would have happened to Justin tonight.

Brian decides its time to put the next part of his plan this time to protect Jennifer and Molly from Craig.

Jennifer this house, your cars and the company, whose names are they all in, Brian asks her?

Well the house is in my name only so is my car, Craig's is in the company's name and the business is owned by both of us, he did give me on paper at least 70% of it recently for business reasons of some kind, Jennifer tells Brian.  
Brian smiles.

I want to buy everything from you tonight, I want you and Molly to have a secure financial future, I'll pay you double the market price of everything, Brian tells Jennifer.

Brian I can't ask you to do that, Jennifer replies shocked and overwhelmed.  
You didn't Jennifer, I offered, besides my accountant will love it for business reason's, Brian tells her.  
Mom let Brian do this for you and Molly, Justin asks Jennifer?  
Please mom, Justin adds.

OK Brian, I accept you generous offer, Jennifer tells him.

Good, Brian replies to Jennifer smiling as he pulls out his phone and makes a few more calls.  
OK Jennifer some people will be here within the hour, they're going to help you with your finances, basically we're going to leave Craig with as little as we can finically, that way you and Molly are secure, Brian tells her.  
Jennifer has tears in her eyes at how thoughtful and concerned Brian is for her and her family.

By early the following morning Mel, Brian's lawyer has transferred all the money from their joint accounts into a new one just in Jennifer's name, the house is sold to Kinnetik as well as Jennifer's 70% of the business making Brian Craig's new boss, Craig's 30% of the company is now worthless to him, Brian also buys Jennifer's car and the lawyer has Craig's car reposed since Brian is firing him from Taylor Electronics which now is Kinniteik Electronics and the car was a perk of being the boss.

At the loft.

Brian's phone rings and he calls Justin over to his computer and they watch a video of Craig chasing after his reposed car yelling curses at the top of his lungs, Brian and Justin both laugh at how funny it is.

Well act two will soon begin, Craig Taylor is in for the most awful day imaginable, Brian laughs as he tells Justin.  
Brian sends men to secure Taylor Electronics and to serve him his termination papers since Brian now owns the majority share, Brian also has the sign removed and changed to Kinnetik Electronics, Craig freaks out when he realizes what's happened.

Craig's bad day gets worse when the hotel he's staying at informs him that his credit card is no longer good since the lawyers closed everything that was held jointly by Jennifer and Craig, Craig calls the bank and discovers all the joint bank accounts have been closed and the money transferred to a new account in Jennifer's name only, the finial blow is when out on the street in front of all his former employees that have been given a few weeks off while the store is being remolded is served with the divorce papers and papers granting Jennifer sole custody of Molly sighting his violent temper and threats of bodily harm, he enacted against Justin and the finial kicker is the notification that Justin has been given his trust fund.

Craig goes to the home of his current mistress in a cab with what little of his things the cab could hold without telling her what's going on.  
Craig tries to access his off shore accounts where he's been hiding money from both Jennifer and the IRS only to discover all the money is gone as well, Brian's investigators had already found it all, Brian paid the proper taxes of the money and then put the money into trust for Molly.  
Over the next few days Craig's life gets even worse, his mistress with help from Brian learns he's now penniless and she promptly throws him out to the curb.

Brian goes to see Craig who has moved into a rundown motel.  
Well, well, well how the mighty have fallen, Brian says as he enters Craig's room.  
Kinney, I'm going to kill you for this, first you corrupted my son and now you take everything I own from me including my wife and daughter, Craig yells at Brian.

Careful Taylor, your heart is beating very fast, you might have a heart attack if you're not careful, Brian warns him.

Fuck you, Craig hollers back at Brian as he starts to experience chest pain.  
I think you're having a heart attack Craig, Brian tells him as he sits down and watches Craig wince from the pain.  
Craig is now in severe pain and he reaches out for Brian as he falls to the floor.  
Brian smiles and gets up and walks over to him.  
Whha….wha…., Craig tries to say so Brian couches down next to him.  
What am I, is that what you're asking me Craig?  
Craig nods his head slightly.  
Brian decides to answer Craig, by showing him his Vampire fangs, Craig dies on the spot.

Brian leaves the motel and calls their office from his car and tells them to send someone to take out the garbage from Craig's room.  
In Craig's room a voice is heard seemingly from nowhere.  
To bad Taylor, they got to you first this time, but I know what my next move shall be, the voice says.


	7. Chapter 7

Craig Taylor's body is taken away to the morgue, Detective Carl Horvath questions the motel worker that found the body and learns nothing from him, Carl's told that since checking in Craig Taylor hasn't gone out except for once when he went out to purchase alcohol.

A uniformed police officer stands near Carl awaiting his instructions.  
I want the coroner to check this guy out, I want it confirmed he really died of a heart attack, Carl tells the uniformed officer as the body is loaded into the coroners van.  
There's no doubt Carl, found pills to control cholesterol in his room the coroner tells him after the body is loaded in his van.

Also found a reminder card for a Heart Dr in his wallet, the coroner adds.  
OK, that makes this case easy, Carl replies.  
The coroner leaves and Carl can't shake the feeling he knows the mans name.  
Craig Taylor, shit where have I heard the name before, OH SHIT Taylor, shit, shit, shit, Carl thinks to himself.

Carl's phone starts to ring and he looks at the called ID and sees its Debbie.

Hi Red, yeah I should be home soon, what no…..um just checking on some guy that died of a heart attack in a seedy motel over in the crappie section of town, Carl thinks a moment about the name Taylor and decides to ask Debbie, yeah Red something might be wrong, listen what's the last name of the blond haired kid that you call Sunshine, you know the one that's staying with Brian, Dam it is Taylor, SHIT I was afraid of that Red, do you know if his father's first name is Craig by any chance, it is DAMN, no Red it's not all right, the man we just found is Justin's father, what Red no, yeah I'll have to go notify them, all right you tell her then, yes I'll go see him, Red tell her I'm sorry, OK I'll see you soon, love you too.

At the loft an hour later.  
Carl to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit, Brian asks him as he opens the door?  
Brian is Justin here; Carl asks him sounding subdued like he hates what he has to do.  
Brian already knows why Carl is there as he lets him in.  
Yes, sure Carl, he's in the kitchen making us something to eat, Brian tells Carl as he leads him to Justin who is working in the kitchen.

Hi Carl, want something to eat, Justin asks him while he sautés something in a pan as he dances to the music he's listening to?

Justin, son I need to talk to you a moment, I'm sorry it's important, Carl tells him.  
Justin realizes something must be wrong for Carl to act like this and he shuts off the gas and walks into the living area of the loft behind him and Brian, they all sit down together.

Son I'm afraid I have some rather bad news for you, we found your father a few hours ago, I'm afraid he's dead son, he appears to have had a heart attack, I'm so sorry, Carl tells Justin as he touches Justin's arm to comfort the boy.

Justin's eyes begin to water over hearing his father is dead despite how badly Craig has been treating him as late.  
Justin cries and then remembers his mother and sister.

Does my mother know Carl, Justin asks him?  
Yes son she does, Debbie went over to tell her, I spoke to her before I came up the lift, your mom is taking it all right I think your sisters sake, but Red said Molly is a wreck, I told your mom over the phone I was coming to tell you myself, I'm really so sorry for your family son, Carl tells Justin.  
Justin suddenly gets up and walks towards the loft door to leave to go home to his mom and sister, but Brian pulls him into his arms.

Brian let me go, I need to go home and be with my mom and sister, Justin tells him.

I know that Justin, but let me take you, you're in no state to drive right now, Brian tells Justin.  
OK, Justin replies to Brian.  
Oh I should put away what I was cooking before we go, Justin adds as he heads to the kitchen.  
When you're done there why don't you wash up a bit, then we'll go, Brian tells Justin.

Carl watches Justin and feels sorry for him knowing what has happened in his life recently from Debbie.  
Brian if there's anything Debbie or I can do to help the Taylors, please let us know, Carl tells Brian as they walk towards the door together.  
Thanks Carl, I'll let them know, Brian tells him.

Brian looks worriedly toward the kitchen and Justin.  
He'll be all right Brian, Carl tells him.  
I know Carl, but I think Justin's tears are from remembering the man he was, the father he grew up looking up to and loving, Brian tells him sounding sad as they see Justin crying.

Brian out of curiosity did you by any chance, did you go to see Taylor earlier and scare him with your Vampire face and fangs, I mean I'm not judging you son, if you did well the bastard deserved it for what he did to his son and family, Carl tells Brian.

Brian smirks which tells Carl all he needs to know.

After Carl leaves Justin goes into the bathroom to get cleaned up.  
A few minutes later he comes out wearing a clean shirt.  
I'm ready Brian, I called my mom already, she's actually doing fine, but mollusk is a complete mess right now, mom said they haven't eaten, so I offered to pick up Chinese food on the way, I put the order in already so I can just run in, Justin tells Brian.

At the Comic book store.  
WHAT A DUMP, a voice is heard saying in the empty shop as some comics left on the counter are thrown to the floor.  
This Michael Novotny looks to be an immature, lovesick ass, the spirit of Kurt Kinney says out loud, but his body is the only one compatible to contain my spirit, so I have no choice but to use it and become him, the spirit says.

The spirit of Kurt continues to look around for something until in the dirty bathroom he finds it, he finds a mirror one that he can use to trap Michael's soul in when he throws him out and posses his body.  
Well Michael, I'm ready for you, the spirit of Kurt Kinney says out loud as he laughs a wicked laugh.

Later that day at the Comic book store.  
Michael enters and takes off his coat when he sees the comics he left on the counter on the floor.  
As Michael bends down to pick them up he suddenly feels cold and then sees feet next to the comics, frightened he stands up and sees a man that looks like him but in very old fashion cloths.

Who... Whooo are you, Michael asks the man.  
I'm you, Kurt replies laughing as he invokes a spell.  
Suddenly Michael gets dizzy and feel like he's being pushed but his body is not moving.  
Suddenly a dim gold light is scene moving from Michael's body to the mirror that Kurt has moved behind the counter, Michael screams as he finds himself trapped in the dirty mirror, meanwhile Kurt's spirit turns into a bright golden light and moves towards Michael's no vacant body and after a moment it fades into it as Kurt's spirit takes over Michael's body, Kurt smiles as he relishes being alive again for the first time in centuries.  
Kurt moves around the Comic book store enjoying being alive then he looks down at his new body and cringes at the cloths he's wearing.  
Michael you have hideous taste in cloths, I mean really, someone your age should not be dressing like a kid anymore, but not to worry, I'll soon fix that, and get decently groomed as well, Kurt tells Michael.

LET ME OOOUUUTTTTTTT, Michael whines from inside the mirror.  
Kurt laughs and picks up the mirror.  
I should, now what is that word, ah yes, I should MUTE your mirror Michael, that whine of yours is quite annoying, Kurt tells him laughing.  
Kurt continues to laugh at Michael who is now pouting with his arms crossed over his chest.

Michael calms down a little, enough to begin to ask Kurt Questions.

What…who…why, Michael screams at Kurt.  
Oh and here I thought you were going to spend the evening whining, I see you're ready to ask me questions, Kurt tells Michael.  
Help, HELP Michael screams out.  
Kurt looks down at the mirror disappointed in Michael, apparently, he is as dumb as he first thought.

Oh be quiet, unless you plan to calm down and actually talk, Kurt tells Michael as he puts the mirror down and turns it to face the wall.  
Michael screams out again, but sounds muffled.  
Kurt shakes his head as he gets ready to leave the store.  
Now be a good boy Michael and maybe, just maybe I won't break your mirror, believe me you don't want me to do that, there are far worse places to be trapped in then a mirror, Kurt tells him laughing as he leaves the store.

A few hours later Kurt returns to the Comic book store dressed in new cloths and also with a decent haircut.  
Well Michael, what do you think, Kurt asks him as he picks up the mirror to show Michael his new look.  
LET ME GO, Michael yells out in a petulant tone with his arms crossed over his chest.  
Now, now, now lets have none of that, tell you what Michael here, Kurt says as he gathers some comic books up and uses his powers to send them into the mirror to Michael.  
There now you can read your kiddie books to your hearts content, Kurt tells Michael laughing.

At the loft.  
Brian, I sense something, something evil, like something or someone is among us, Daphne tells him.  
I know Daphne, I sense it to, it feels familiar like someone from my past, someone I knew, Brian tells her.  
Justin wakes up in a cold sweat in Brian's bed and calls out to Daphne and Brian.

Brian uses his vampire speed to get to Justin and sits down on the bed and hugs him.

Justin what's wrong, Daphne asks him worried?

I felt a presence for a moment and intense cold, Justin tells Daphne.  
OK that's odd, Daphne replies looking at Brian concerned that all three of them had sensed something.  
Don't worry about it Justin, just go back to sleep, Brian tells him as he lays him back down on the bed.

Brian I'm not a little child, I don't need you both playing nursemaid watching me all the time, Justin tells Brian.

Justin, we both felt something odd to, and what's happening to you is not some run of the mill occurrence, for now you need Daphne and I at your side at all times, Brian tells him.  
Justin crosses his arms over his chest and looks at Brian and Daphne with a very annoyed look on his face.

Brian at least go out for a while, Daphne is here and she can babysit me, come-on go to Babylon meet the guys, pick up a few tricks to fuck and feed off of, Justin tells him.  
First of all Justin, I have given up on tricks, now that you're back, I don't need them, and I'm not hungry, Brian replies to Justin.

Ah isn't that so sweet, Brian has given up on fucking tricks for his lover, well dear brother, you'll soon have need for them again soon after I deal with Justin, Kurt thinks to himself after watching the goings on in the loft.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt continues to watch the goings on in Brian's loft and smirks.  
Soon my dear brother, soon you'll be all alone again, and this time you shall be alone for eternity, Kurt thinks to himself and laughs.

Brian's mother watches Kurt and shakes her head in sorrow.  
So you've destroyed yet another life Kurt, destroyed a life just so you can avenge what you blame my son for, you seem to have forgotten that it was you that told Jacob's father about his son being gay and caused his death at the hands of Brian's father, you caused Brian's curse to begin earlier then it should have began, was it any wonder that Brian would seek revenge on you for all that you did to him, how like your mother you truly are Kurt, she to has caused great harm to others and then seeks revenge when her victims fight back, what a waste, Brian's mother thinks as she before she leaves the loft to follow Kurt who has left to return to the Comic book store.

At the Comic book store a short time later.  
Kurt enters making a lot of noise as he does, wanting to torment Michael by making him think that help has arrived to rescue him.  
HELP, help who ever you are you have to help me, BRIAN IS THAT YOU, please let it be you coming to save your best friend, Brian you owe me, you have to save me, Michael yells from the mirror prison Kurt has trapped him in.  
Kurt laughs at Michael for several minutes and then shakes his head in amusement.

Sorry to disappoint you Michael but Brian's been too busy fucking his reincarnated lover to come looking for you, Kurt tells him.  
Would you like me to show you them fucking, maybe with your imagination you could pretend it's you that he's fucking, Kurt adds laughing.  
Michael folds his arms across his chest and gives Kurt a angry look.

What do you mean he's fucking his reincarnated lover, what the fuck does that even mean, Michael replies confused by the meaning of the word reincarnated?  
It means someone that once lived and died who is now reborn to live again, in Justin Taylor's case, he is also remembering his former life of when he and Brian were lovers 300 years ago, Kurt explains to Michael.

But, but…. Brian… he's only he's lived only once, I mean he lives right now…he didn't live 300 years ago….no I don't understand, Michael replies to Kurt sounding very confused.  
You DUMB STUPID FOOL, do you really think that Brian is a mortal man, how pathetic can you really be Michael, he has lived for centuries my poor dumb fool, Kurt replies to Michael.  
NO… no, that's not possible, lived for centuries, what kind of a fool do you think I am to believe that about him, Michael replies to Kurt with his arms still folded across his chest.  
You really are stupid Michael to not have noticed all the odd things about Brian, you continue to only see and hear what you want to and ignore the rest, So let me help you see the truth Michael, Brian is one of the living dead, he's a VAMPIRE Michael, for that matter so are most of his friends, whom you think are YOUR FRIENDS too, you have not even noticed that your own mother has been helping them satisfy their need, their need for HUMAN BLOOD, Kurt tells Michael.

A Vampire, NO….no there's no way such thing is possible, you're wrong about him, Michael tells Kurt.  
What no response to what I just told you about your friends or your own mother, Kurt asks Michael?  
Michael remains focused on Brian and continues to Kurt's amusement ignores the rest of what he told him.  
Michael paces inside the mirror for several minutes still in denial about Brian.

NO the supernatural isn't real, Michael tells Kurt as he stops pacing.  
Kurt just laughs while Michael fumes in anger at him.

Doesn't exist, just look where you are right now Michael, can you really dispute that the supernatural exists you stupid moron, Kurt asks Michael?

Well…..I….I mean…I um..don't know, I know I've read the legends about vampires in books and watched movies but… I really….I don't…. Michael replies to Kurt confused.  
Let me guess what books you read, Captain Astro fights the supernatural monsters of the world, Kurt replies laughing to Michael.  
Comic books seem to be all you're capable of reading or understanding, Kurt adds.  
Michael pouts.

You don't know anything about me, Michael tells Kurt with anger in his voice.  
For your information I graduated High School, I'm not dumb, Brian tells Kurt with his arms crossed over his chest.  
Yes you did with a lot of HELP, Brian did your homework for you, and yet you never once questioned how he has remained so young all the years you've known him.  
He's the stud of Liberty Ave, he's forever young and beautiful, Michael replies to Kurt sounding angry.

Temper temper, you dumb stupid fool and naive fool, Kurt replies to Michael laughing.  
You really do have the mind of a 14 year old and not that of a of man, Kurt adds.

Well at least I'm not a thief stealing others peoples bodies from them, or someone plotting to kill and hurt people, Michael replies to Kurt.  
So what are you to Brian, let me guess you're a Trick that Brian fucked once and now your wittle feelings are hurt that he won't fuck you again, well let me TELL YOU SOMETHING ASSHOLE, Brian doesn't do REPEATS so fuck off and give me back my body, Michael replies to Kurt crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Kurt.

Kurt looks at the mirror both angered and amused by what Michael had the nerve to say to him.  
Brother, Michael, Brian is my BROTHER you stupid ass, Kurt replies to Michael.  
You're his brother…. and…and you want to hurt him...why… if he were MY brother I would never do anything to hurt him, Michael replies to Kurt.  
You would if he did to you what he did to me, Kurt replies to Michael.  
So what did he do to you, steal a trick from you, poor little Kurt, Michael replies.

Kurt approaches the mirror trying to keep his anger in check.  
Just remember something Michael, before you try to anger me any further, all I have to do is smash or even just crack that mirror and you'll be stuck forever alone, your spirit will wonder thru every mirror looking for a escape, but will find NONE, Kurt reminds Michael again.

Michael folds his arms over his chest and huffs.

Then someone will free me, Michael replies to Kurt.

NOT IF THEY CAN'T SEE YOU DUMB-ASS, Kurt yells at Michael.

And besides, ONLY I KNOW THE RELEASE SPELL to set your spirit free, Kurt adds.  
FUCK YOU, Michael yells back to Kurt.

Kurt crouches down in front of the mirror and looks into Michael's eyes.

I would advise you to NOT PISS ME OFF ANY FURTHER Michael, Kurt tells him before standing back up.

Well, as fun as it has been to talk with you Michael, I'm afraid I need to leave you now, now promise to stay out of trouble and maybe I'll leave your mirror turned outward so you can see your precious store and those stupid toys you collect, Kurt tells him.

Wait, where are you going, Michael asks Kurt?

That my dear Michael is none of your business, Kurt replies laughing.

But it's my body, I have a right to know, Michael replies.  
Correction WAS YOUR BODY, IT'S MINE NOW, Kurt tells Michael as he turns the mirror back to face the wall before he leaves the store.  
WAIT you said you'd leave me facing my store, Michael yells at the departing Kurt.

I lied, Kurt replies to Michael as he shuts the door laughing.

After Kurt has left the store, Brian's mother appears in the store and looks at the back of the mirror Michael is trapped in.  
So he found a vessel to inhabit, Brian's mother says out loud.  
Michael yells out from the mirror after hearing a woman's voice.  
Hey HELP, Help ME, Michael screams out.  
Brian's mother walks up to the mirror and turns it around and sees Michael who has his arms folded over his chest looking like a child that had his favorite toy taken away.

Ah so it your body Kurt now occupies, Brian's mother tells Michael.

Get me out of here, Michael screams out.  
Patience Michael, it's fortunate for you that Kurt placed your spirit in a mirror and did not just release it, it'll make stopping Kurt easier, it MAY even mean getting your body back and returning your spirit back into it, Brian's mother tells Michael.  
MAY, MAY get me back inside it, I want my body back NOW, HE STOLE IT FROM ME, call the police, call Brian he'll help me, Michael screams to Brian's mother again folding his arms over his chest.  
Brian's mother shakes her head having heard enough of Michael yelling, so she waves her hand over the mirror and suddenly Michael's voice can no longer be heard.  
Michael soon realizes Brian's mother can no longer hear him and he gets pissed.

I am here to try and help you Michael Novotny, so no more yelling, Brian's mother tells him as she allows him to speak from the mirror again.  
Well then get me out of here and back into my body, Michael whines to Brian's mother.

I'll do what I can, but stopping Kurt is my main concern, now lets get you out of here Michael, get ready I'm moving you to this mirror and I'm leaving a image of you in that one so Kurt will not realize you're gone, Brian's mother tells him.

After she completes the spells, both Brian's mother and the new mirror containing Michael disappear from the store.

Brian's mother appears in the now empty loft below Brian's loft which Brian gave her and Daphne to use, Brian has also bought out the remaining loft owners from the building giving them double what the units are currently worth under the condition they move out within the week.

Daphne Kurt has found a vessel, here is the spirit of the man he took it from, Brian's mother tells Daphne.

Michael, so he has your body, I'm not surprised as Brian shared a memory of his brother with me, Michael is almost the spiting image of him when Kurt was alive, Daphne tells Brian's mother.

Daphne, HELP ME, GET ME OUT OF HERE, GET BRIAN, Michael yells to her.

Silence, Brian's mother tells Michael as she waves her hand over the mirror so he can no longer be heard.

Thanks, Michael likes to whine, to tell the truth I'm surprised he and Brian are even friends, Daphne tells Brian's mother.

We're not, he thinks I'm his BEST FRIEND because I'm so close to his mother and have hung around his house a lot, but in reality I can't stand him, he's so childish and rude, spiteful and all he does is take take take from everyone, I can't understand how such a warm, loving and big hearted woman like Debbie could have such a annoying pain in the ass for a son, Brian tells Daphne and his mother.

How is Justin, Daphne asks Brian trying to change the subject?

Asleep, he's no longer restless in his sleep and is moving around a lot less, I guess the memories have finally settled in, Brian tells Daphne and his mother.  
Good my son, that's very good, give him some time to rest before you try to trigger any more of his dormant memories to return to him, Brian's mother tells him.

Mother, will you be staying here, I mean will you be remaining as you are now or will you return to spirit form, Brian asks her?

I shall remain like this for now, I need to work with Daphne, and I'd like us to get to know one another, Brian's mother tells him.

Good, I'd like a chance to get to know you mother, Joan Kinney was never a mother to me, it would be good to have a real mother, Brian replies to his mother.

Brian I'm sure you have many questions for me, I'll try to answer them for you, Brian's mother tells him.

Well for starters what is your first name, I've called you mother since I first meet you centuries ago, Brian asks her?

My name is Dana, Brian's mother replies to Brian.

I like that, but what is our family name, Brian asks Dana?

That I cannot reveal to you, not yet my son, once the danger Kurt represents is over all shall be revealed to you, but for now please be patient, Dana replies to Brian.  
Brian nods his head in understanding.

Daphne rejoins Brian and his mother in the sitting area and looks at Brian's mother.  
May I call you Dana, Daphne asks Brian's mother after hearing her first name?

Yes my child, I would like that, no one has called me that in centuries, Dana replies to Daphne smiling.  
No one but my mother whom you destroyed, and you shall pay for that, Kurt thinks as he listens in to their conversation.

NOTE from here on, Brian's mother will be called Dana, and mother of course by Brian.


End file.
